


Goodnight

by Notmenotthemtwo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthemtwo/pseuds/Notmenotthemtwo
Summary: Castiel watches his friend sleep.





	Goodnight

Sam was in a deep sleep. He didn't hear the door opening, and the trespasser walked in like a ghost. Castiel stands there watching Sam sleep. He never watched Dean, he respected Dean's privacy. Plus he couldn't tell him how he really felt. He read the stories online. Once you cross that line, there's no coming back. So he watched Sam instead. Jack was okay, Castiel already tucked him in after reading him a story. Jack was a adult, but still a innocent child. 

Wonder what Sam was dreaming about. He had this small smile on his face and was breathing softly. He could see his mind, but he refused to. He just smiled at him and closed the door. Tomorrow is another day. Goodnight Sam.


End file.
